


Supports are Strange.

by Galacics



Series: Daily life of a summoner [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, other heroes are there just not main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Yuki and Alfonse discuss how supports work.





	Supports are Strange.

“We are under attack! I see prince Xander at the entrance hall!” Anna yelled getting the defense team for the week ready for battle. While copies of the heroes that would be used in other teams they still made a good defense team..

“Wait! That's not the Veronicas Xander! Lower your weapons.” Yuki shouted out running to the main hall with an Alfonse and Morgan after her like usal. 

“Hello Yuki! It is I your friend Moo! I have come to join my Xander in the greeting rounds. I just came from Bren and her partner Chrom castle. Now I’m off to visit TsundereB and their Obro and Hyrule and their Solie and all our friends to get away from work.” Moo the summoner said going off to visit their friends leaving the defense team so confused and not knowing what to do.

“Wait partner, like summoner support thing you did?” Alfonse asked her heading back to their spot in the library where he was forcing her to study more. 

“Yeah, you know how I support heroes here and I say it may be like a marriage but if they don't want to it doesn't count. I really do it for the stat boosts on teams and such. Some do treat it as the marriage thing though.” Yuki explained to him.

“That makes sense as you and Roy were never like a couple when he had summoner support.” Alfonse said remembering when Roy used to have it.

“Yeah he needed the stat boost at the time but not anymore, so I can change it.” Yuki replied back looking at her notes.

“Wait, you gave the summoner support.” Alfonse said.

“Yeah, you don't need it really.” Yuki said still not looking at him.

“Wait, do you like me?” Alfonse asked with a blush on his face putting what she says with supports and connecting the dots.

“Perhaps. If you don't, then its fine. We can keep our relationship the way it is.” Yuki told him finally looking at him with a fake smile on her face.

“No, no. I like you as well, I mean we don't have to go to marriage but just dating is cool. Is that what your summoner friends did.? I mean, yes.” Alfonse tried to reply back but couldn't put the words together just exactly.

“Yeah, well not all of them do. Some have support for help and other don't.” Yuki explained not believing that Alfonse said yes to her indirect confession.

“Ah,so now what do we do?” Alfonse asked shyly reaching her hand across from him.

“Umm what do you mean?” Yuki asked blushing more.

“Are we….” Alfonse started to ask before yelling was heard.

“What do you mean Reina dies due to fire? Let me see the book.” Berkut voice was heard entering the library.

“Berkut you need to stay quiet, we are in a library.” Lucinia said. Leading Berkut where the book was.

“Um, Yuki can you take a walk with me.” Alfonse asked her not wanting to hear more yelling and clear up the air between them.

“Alright, I do not want to me here when things go south.” Yuki said not noticing her had was still being held by Alfonse when they left the Library 

They decided to walk outside the castle for a bit before trying to bring up what Alfonse was going to say.

“Yuki, I wanted to ask if we are now…...ahhhhhhhhhhh!” Alfonse and Yuki screamed when the ground they were walking on suddenly went away. The two of them had fallen into one of Morgan’s pit holes.

“He is so grounded when i get my hands on him.” Yuki muttered to herself.

“Are you ok, Yuki?” Alfonse asked her finding his ankle hurt from the fall.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just did not think these pitfalls were so deep. Are you doing all good good.” Yuki asked him.

“Yeah. Im gooo, hiss, d.” Alfonse said feeling the pain from trying to move his ankle. 

“Your hurt! What do we do now?” Yuki panicked not sure what to do.

“Calm down. I’m sure Morgan will come and check the pits.” Alfonse said trying to calm her like usual. 

“I have it.” Yuki said grabbing breidablik and putting five orbs trying to visualize the summoning stones. A boom was heard and a light was shown on the solid land next to the pit hole.

“It’s good to meet you! I’m Soleil. My father’s name is…” Soleil the summoned hero started to say before she was cut off by Yuki.

“Sorry but can you go and get Corrin that has a Wveryn and come back here with a healer as well. Any healer is good.” Yuki said from their place in the pit.

“On the job!: Soleil said running off to get the requested heroes.

“Don't look so surprised that I was able to do that. That was the first thing i had to do for the story plot. I don’t do it alot as it takes a lot of energy.” Yuki told Alfonse leaning on his shoulder.

“You shouldn't make this a habit then.” Alfonse said moving his arm around her shoulder.

“You mean falling into pits. I shall try.” She laughed.

“Yuki, I have been trying to ask you this the whole time but are we now a couple?” Alfonse asked finally able to finish the sentence.

“Yeah, if you want to.” Yuki responded blushing and trying to put her hood on.

“I do.” Alfonse told her blushing.

“Yes! It worked finally. Took two weeks but the Pit Confess Plan worked!” Morgan cheered from above them due to him hiding in the bush next to the pit the whole time.

“Now I have Mom and Dad! This is great!” He went on cheering.

“Once we get out and my ankle healed. You are going to be in big trouble.” Alfonse yelled at him.

“Seems like you are already being a father.” Yuki laughed.

Twenty minutes later they were freed from the pit and Morgan was stuck with being banned from the Library for the next week. None of the heroes were surprised that they finally got together and Anna was happy that she got Morgan to rig the betting pool in her favor. From Berkut finding out about his past with fire, all the way to the pit being digged in a place where only those two would go. That 1,000 scared coins were worth the small 200 coin cut.

**Author's Note:**

> So now they are a couple in the rest of this series. I hope you all like this lol.


End file.
